


Learning with the Harvey Girls idea

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Children, Comedy, Cute, Educational Games, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: If anyone makes an educational game about Harvey Street Kids, this is what I'd like it to be like.





	1. Hub World

(This, along with any futurechapters posted in this work, is based upon my theoretical Harvey Street Kids: Learning with the Harvey Street Kids computer game. There will most likely be many of them, so I’ll start with the hub world.)

(The player begins the game. The logo of the company that distributed the game appears, followed by the logo of the developing company, or vice versa. Then the Harvey Street Kids season 1 intro is played as the characters sing the theme song.)

Audrey: One, two, three, go!

Harvey Girls: Whoa-o-o-o-oh

Dot: That’s my drummer

Lotta: And this is my beat

Harvey Girls: Whoa-o-o-o-oh

We’re Harvey Kids, gonna run this street

Run, run, run this street

It’s Saturday o’clock, get on your feet

The world’s our dance floor, our moves are sweet

We’re Harvey Kids, gonna run, run, run this street!

The Bow: Wow!

(Unlike in the show, however, the song ends with the title card for Harvey Street Kids: Learning with the Harvey Girls, rather than simply the Harvey Street Kids logo.

(Cut to black for a split second, then cut into an outdoor section of Harvey Street, where the Harvey Girls - Audrey, Dot and Lotta - stand outside of their trailer and wave at the player. This is basically the hub world, which has a few words on different parts of the screen that describe each destination.)

Audrey: Hi there! Welcome to Harvey Street!

Dot: We’re so pleased to meet you.

Audrey: My name’s Audrey. And these are my friends, Dot and Lotta.

Dot: Together, we’re the Harvey Girls, and we’re in charge of keeping all the kids in our neighborhood happy.

Lotta: Not to mention, we have lots of fun doing that! (She giggles a bit.)

Dog: Now that you’re here, we’ll be happy to guide you through one of our many activities.

Lotta: All you have to do is click on one of us, and then click on the game you want to play. We’re gonna have so much fun learning together!

Audrey: So where do you wanna go first?

(The player has the option to leave the girls idle; sometimes one of them will tap their foot, or look around. Dot, however, will sometimes look at her watch, while sometimes Lotta will stretch her arms up and Audrey will scratch the side of her head. These are what the Girls say when you leave them idle long enough.)

Audrey: (to Dot and Lotta) I don't know about you girls, but I think playing with our new friend here is gonna be way awesome. (They nod in agreement.)

Dot: (to the player) Take your time deciding where you'd like to go. There's so much to do, not even we know where to start.

Lotta: (to the player) So, um... What'd you like to do first? Not that we're in a hurry or anything, we'd just like to get started on the fun.

(These are what the Girls say when they are clicked on.)

Audrey: I’m Audrey, and I’m ready for any adventure!

Dot: My name is Dot, and I know a thing or two about all sorts of stuff.

Lotta: I’m Lotta, and... um... Thank you for picking me!

(Regardless of which one of the places the player then clicks on, however, their chosen Harvey Girl says this.)

Audrey/Dot/Lotta: Great choice! Let’s go!

(The player is then taken to wherever destination they chose. From any destination selected, the player may return to the hub world by clicking the red “Back” button. This returns them to the aforementioned hub world, where they are back with the Harvey Girls. Your chosen Harvey Girl says something different depending on which one you selected.)

Audrey: That was great! What do you wanna do now?

Dot: I gotta say, I really enjoyed that. What would you like to do next?

Lotta: That was fun. So what should we do now?


	2. Kitchen and Kitchen Items

(The first setting that will be covered for Learning with the Harvey Girls is the kitchen. This first segment is the setup, intro and outro for it; in the second segment, I will describe what happens when you click on the objects and what the Harvey Girls say.)

(If the player clicks on the text marked, “kitchen,” their chosen Harvey Girl says their “Great choice! Let’s go!” line from before. Then the screen goes black until finally, the scene changes to a kitchen. There is a refrigerator with a freezer next to it, as well as a stove, a pantry, and a microwave. On the table is a container of sugar, and two salt and pepper shakers, as well as a big yellow book with the word “Foods” on it. Close to the table are two chairs, and the player’s chosen Harvey Girl is also in the kitchen. The player’s chosen Harvey Girl says something different depending on who you chose.)

1\. AUDREY

Audrey: Ah, the kitchen. This is where everyone’s favorite foods, snacks and drinks are made. And with so many foods, snacks and drinks out there, you couldn’t have chosen a better place in the house! Why don’t you click on something here? I’ll tell you what I know about it. And if you want to learn about some yummy food, click on the food book on the table.

(If left idle, she will say this.)

Audrey: You know, just being in here is making me hungry. What say we read the book of food when you’re ready?

2\. DOT

Dot: This room is the kitchen, where all of your favorite meals and snacks are prepared. They may also be eaten here, of course; that’s why many of this kind of room have chairs and tables as well. Click on anything you want in this room, and I’ll tell you something true about it. And if you want me to tell you about some delicious dishes and other foods, click on the food book on the table.

(If left idle, she will say this.)

Dot: May I ask, what’s your favorite food? It’s okay if you have more than one; a lot of us do.

3\. LOTTA

Lotta: This place is the kitchen. All sorts of foods, snacks and other eats live here until someone decides to bring them out and make them into something delicious. How about you go and click on something? Besides, I have something to say about everything in here. And do you see that book on the table? It’s a book about all the foods there are. Let me know when you’re ready to look at it.

(If left idle, she will say this.)

Lotta: There’s so many delicious foods out there, you won’t know which ones you’ll like until you try them. I learned that from experience.

(The player’s Harvey Girl then finishes talking and the player is free to click on any object they see.)

(This next part is a list of the objects you can click on in the kitchen in Learning with the Harvey Girls - with the exception of the food book, which is its own section. Accompanying these are what your chosen Harvey Girl - Audrey, Dot and Lotta - will say in response to clicking on these items.)

REFRIGERATOR

(The player clicks on the refrigerator.)

Audrey/Dot/Lotta: Refrigerator.

(The refrigerator opens its door, revealing a few shelves that hold different types of food, and then closes. The player’s chosen Harvey Girl says something different depending on who you chose.)

1\. AUDREY

Audrey: The refrigerator, or just the fridge, is where you should put your food if you want to enjoy it later, or if you’re not hungry enough to eat it. Or if you’re like me, and don’t want to finish that one thing you don’t like eating for dinner!

2\. DOT

Dot: The refrigerator helps keeps your foods cold while they’re still safe to eat. If you take your leftovers out and find you don’t like them at a low temperature, feel free to heat them up in a microwave.

3\. LOTTA

Lotta: If you need to do something and don’t want to drop what you’re eating or risk any bugs trying to get it, you should put your food in the refrigerator so it’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready for it. Don’t wait too long before eating, though, or your tummy will wish you hadn’t!

FREEZER

(The player clicks on the freezer.)

Audrey/Dot/Lotta: Freezer.

(The freezer grows a face and some arms, then wraps its arms around itself as it shivers for a few seconds.)

1\. AUDREY

Audrey: The freezer is like the refrigerator. They both make food cold, but there’s a difference: the freezer can make food even colder, what with all the air it produces that can freeze them. It sure does help when it’s a hot day, isn’t it?

(The freezer suddenly opens its door, blowing cold air toward Audrey. She starts shivering immediately.)

Audrey: O-o-only it’s n-n-not a h-hot day...! (Suddenly she tilts her upper body back twice as her eyelids lower. She is about to sneeze.) Ah, aaah... AAAAAHHHHH-- (sneezes, shooting her neck forward) TCHOOOOOOOOOO!!! (sniffles and rubs her nose with her forefinger) Ugh... this darn cold air, always bothering my nose...

(The freezer closes, causing the cold air to stop and Audrey to stop shivering, as well as stop rubbing her nose. The freezer is still shivering.)

Freezer: I-I-I’m sorry. B-bless you.

Audrey: Thanks, and it’s alright.

(Then the freezer’s arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

2\. DOT

Dot: The freezer produces and expels very cold air to help keep frozen foods from thawing before you eat them. You can also freeze water in trays and put them in the freezer to make ice cubes for your drinks.

(The freezer suddenly opens its door, blowing cold air toward Dot. She starts shivering and hugging herself immediately.)

Dot: Brr... I, I think I’m gonna... (Suddenly she tilts her upper body back as her eyelids lower, and then sneezes.) Haah-chew! (pulls out a tissue from her pocket and wipes her nose with it) Excuse me... I forgot to mention, cold air can make you a little sneezy.

(The freezer closes, causing the cold air to stop and Dot to stop shivering. As she puts her tissue back in her pocket, the freezer is still shivering.)

Freezer: I-I-I’m sorry. B-bless you.

Dot: Thank you very much.

(Then the freezer’s arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

3\. LOTTA

Lotta: Wanna know how cold a freezer is? One time, I got myself a bowl of ice cream when the phone rang, so I thought for a minute and decided to put it in the freezer - the ice cream, not the phone. And a few minutes later, when I was done talking and took my ice cream back out, I found it hadn’t melted at all. I felt so smart of myself... Well, except when I got my tongue stuck to the spoon afterward. That’s how cold a freezer can make your food.

(The freezer suddenly opens its door, blowing cold air toward Lotta. She starts shivering and hugging herself immediately.)

Lotta: Hey, I-I’m no b-bowl of ice c-c-cream... (Suddenly she tilts her upper body back as her eyelids lower. She is about to sneeze.) Haaah... (sneezes) Ah-chyew! (rubs her nose with her hand) Oh, I wish ch-chills like this wouldn’t g-g-give so many t-tickles to my nose...

(The freezer closes, causing the cold air to stop and Lotta to stop shivering, as well as stop rubbing her nose. The freezer is still shivering.)

Freezer: I-I-I’m sorry. B-bless you.

Lotta: That’s okay. Thank you.

(Then the freezer’s arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

STOVE

(The player clicks on the stove.)

Audrey/Dot/Lotta: Stove.

(The stove gains a face and sweats a bit, then grows an arm and wipes the sweat off its face. The player’s chosen Harvey Girl says something different depending on who you chose.)

1\. AUDREY

Audrey: Some foods have to be heated up before you can eat it, and the stove is one way to cook them. But until you’re more careful and know how to use it safely, you should get a grown up to take care of the stove for you. Wouldn’t want to hurt yourself!

(The stove’s arm goes back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

2\. DOT

Dot: The stove - or oven - is extremely harmful in the wrong hands. Whether you’re cooking something on top or putting something in the oven, you’re putting yourself at risk of burning yourself, burning your food, or causing a fire - it’s both scary and dangerous. Remember to always wear oven mitts and potholders so you don’t burn your hands, be sure to keep track of how long you leave your meal in the oven, and always let a grown-up help you when you’re cooking.

(The stove’s arm goes back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

3\. LOTTA

Lotta: The oven, which is made into the stove, is where we bake our delicious cookies, cakes and cupcakes that we make. Of course, we always wear oven mittens and set timers so we don’t burn ourselves or leave them in too long. You should totally do that, too - safety is almost more important than cooking!

(The stove’s arm goes back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

PANTRY

(The player clicks on the pantry cupboard that is over the stove.)

Audrey/Dot/Lotta: Pantry.

(The cupboard opens, revealing many bags of snacks as well as ingredients. Then the cupboard closes. The player’s chosen Harvey Girl says something different depending on who you chose.)

1\. AUDREY

Audrey: Have you ever put your friend’s favorite snack in the pantry to surprise them? I did that once on Lotta’s birthday. I bought a huge bag of bunny-shaped marshmallows, hid them in there and told her I’d hidden a surprise for her. She went over to the pantry and looked, and boy, was she happy! In fact, I think I’ll do it again for her next birthday. Just don’t tell her I said that, okay?

2\. DOT

Dot: The pantry is a convenient place to store your canned or bagged foods and snacks. Not only does it keep them safe from sunlight or heat, it also protects them from pests that may try to eat them before you do. ...At least, as long as you make sure to close the door.

3\. LOTTA

Lotta: There are some foods that don’t need to put in our refrigerator or freezer. Things like cans of soup, bags of flour and sugar, boxes of crackers, and bottles of sprinkles and flavoring should be best put away in the pantry.

SUGAR

(The player clicks on the container of sugar.)

Audrey/Dot/Lotta: Sugar.

(The container of sugar gains a face - it has eyelashes and lips, so it is implied to be female - and arms, then pulls out a glass of water. It takes a spoon, opens the lid on the top of its body, scoops out a spoonful of sugar and stirs it into the glass of water. Its lid closes and it puts down its spoon, then drinks the glass of water. When it finishes, it sighs and giggles contentedly, placing its other hand over its mouth as it performs the latter action. The player’s chosen Harvey Girl says something different depending on who you chose.)

1\. AUDREY

Audrey: Sugar is the magical stuff that makes every candy and pastry taste sweet. It can come in brown or white - one works better with certain foods than the other - but as far as affecting the flavor goes, they’re one and the same!

(The container of sugar puts away its now-empty glass, then its arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

2\. DOT

Dot: Here’s a fun fact. Sugar is made from a plant that’s known as sugarcane. When this plant is harvested, the juice inside is turned into a crystal, raw sugar. It’s delicious - but best enjoyed in moderation.

(The container of sugar puts away its now-empty glass, then its arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

3\. LOTTA

Lotta: They say that too much sugar can make bad things happen to you, like giving you a tummy ache or making your teeth hurt. And that’s too bad, because if it weren’t for sugar, a whole lot of sweets wouldn’t be so tasty. I guess the best thing to do is have only a little sugar at a time. Oh, and brush your teeth as soon as you’re done.

(The container of sugar puts away its now-empty glass, then its arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

SALT

(The player clicks on the salt shaker.)

Audrey/Dot/Lotta: Salt.

(The salt shaker grows little arms and a face, then dances a bit to a short piece of music. As it does so, we hear some shaking sounds as salt comes out of the lid on top of it. The player’s chosen Harvey Girl says something different depending on who you chose.)

1\. AUDREY

Audrey: It’s kind of hard to tell salt and sugar apart without tasting them, but here’s some advice to help you out. If you’re making something like cookies, you should put in a pinch of salt and a cup of sugar. Don’t get them mixed up; who the heck wants salty cookies?

(The salt shaker’s arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

2\. DOT

Dot: Parts of your body - such as your heart - rely on salt to keep things going well. But you should watch how much salt you put on your food, because too much of a good thing can stop being good pretty quickly.

(The salt shaker’s arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

3\. LOTTA

Lotta: You know, salt and sugar are both seasonings and the same color. But one is better for making things sweeter and the other is better for making things saltier. Keep that in mind so you know what to put on your food.

(The salt shaker’s arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

PEPPER

(The player clicks on the pepper shaker.)

Audrey/Dot/Lotta: Pepper.

(The pepper shaker grows little arms and a face, causing pepper to emerge from the lid on top of it and settle onto it. The pepper shaker inhales twice, then sneezes, which sounds like, “K’choo!”, as it doubles over. It then rubs its nose a few times with its forefinger. The player’s chosen Harvey Girl says something different depending on who you chose.)

1\. AUDREY

Audrey: Just like salt, pepper does its part in making your favorite foods taste good. But you’d better be careful; it does more than spice your meals up.

(Suddenly the pepper shaker sneezes again and blows a cloud of pepper out of its lid. As it rubs its nose again, the cloud of pepper flies right into Audrey’s face from the force of the sneeze. Audrey’s eyes widen and pupils shrink in surprise, and then she tilts her upper body back as her eyelids lower. She is about to sneeze.)

Audrey: Aaaah... Aaaaaahhhhh... (her eyes squeeze shut as she tilts her upper body as far back as possible) HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- - (sneezes, shooting her upper body forwards as her eyes squeeze shut) CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Upon recovering from the sneeze, Audrey sniffles and rubs her nose with her forefinger.)

Audrey: It can also give you a mean sneeze attack. (sniffles) It’s kinda like edible sneezing powder...

(The pepper shaker sniffles, forefinger still under nose.)

Pepper shaker: Bless you... And sorry, I’m sneezy, too.

Audrey: Thanks. And it’s alright, it’s not like I didn’t see it coming. By the way, gesundheit.

Pepper shaker: Thank you.

(The two of them rub their noses for a few more seconds, then put their hands down. The pepper shaker’s arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

2\. DOT

Dot: Pepper is one of the most common and popular spices in the world. It’s known for its hot flavor.

(Suddenly the pepper shaker sneezes again and blows a cloud of pepper out of its lid. As it rubs its nose again, the cloud of pepper flies right into Dot’s face from the force of the sneeze. Dot’s eyes widen and pupils shrink in surprise, and then she tilts her upper body back as her eyelids lower. She is about to sneeze.)

Dot: Hehhh... (sneezes, shooting her upper body forwards as her eyes squeeze shut) Aaaah-chewww!!

(Upon recovering from the sneeze, Dot reaches into her pocket, pulls out a tissue and wipes her nose with it.)

Dot: It’s also known for making people sneeze, so you should handle it with care.

(She sniffles once. Then the pepper shaker sniffles as well, forefinger still under nose.)

Pepper shaker: Bless you... And sorry, I’m sneezy, too.

Dot: Thank you, and it’s okay; I can see why you’ve got the sneezes. By the way, God bless you.

Pepper shaker: Thank you.

(The two of them rub their noses for a few more seconds, then put their hands down as Dot puts her tissue back in her pocket. The pepper shaker’s arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

3\. LOTTA

Lotta: Aside from being black, pepper tastes so much different than salt. You’re gonna need a few glasses of water after you try some...

(Suddenly the pepper shaker sneezes again and blows a cloud of pepper out of its lid. As it rubs its nose again, the cloud of pepper flies right into Lotta’s face from the force of the sneeze. Lotta’s eyes widen and pupils shrink in surprise, and then she tilts her upper body back as her eyelids lower. She is about to sneeze.)

Lotta: Ah, hah... Hah-- (sneezes, shooting her upper body forwards as her eyes squeeze shut) Chyu!

(Upon recovering from the sneeze, Lotta stands back up and rubs her nose with her hand.)

Lotta: And it has a pretty sneezy smell, too. I guess being a spice does have its consequences.

(She sniffles a couple of times. Then the pepper shaker sniffles as well, forefinger still under nose.)

Pepper shaker: Bless you... And sorry, I’m sneezy, too.

Lotta: Thank you. And it’s okay, I know you couldn’t help it. Oh, and bless you, too.

Pepper shaker: Thank you.

(The two of them rub their noses for a few more seconds, then put their hands down. The pepper shaker’s arms go back into its body as it goes back to being inanimate.)

(There is also a red arrow on the corner of the screen. If you click on it, you will get a choice of two buttons, one red that says “no” and one green that says “yes”. Your Harvey Girl will say something different depending on which one of them you chose.)

1\. AUDREY

Audrey: Are you sure you’re done playing in here? (If “yes” is selected) Alright, then. Let’s play in here again soon!

2\. DOT

Dot: Would you like to play in a different room? (If “yes” is selected) Okay. Let me know when you want to come back here.

3\. LOTTA

Lotta: Are you ready to play somewhere else? (If “yes” is selected) Okay. Feel free to come back sometime!


End file.
